poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Roberta Bravo
' Roberta Bravo' is a Mandalorian Earth Pony who was a close friend of Hanah Streaker . Backstory Roberta was born in the Bravo Clan where her parents and Grandfather also resided in. As she grew up, Roberta was taught the Mandalorian way of honor. But when the Mand'oes planned on going with War with the Republic, Clan Bravo wanted nothing to do with that as it would possible lead to a deadly war on Mandalore. So they separated themselves from the True Mandalorians. And lived at their own settlement on the planet of Boen Evoy, a neighboring planet of Mandalore. But young Roberta was impressed by how the Jedi were able to hold against the True Mandalorians. While her mother was uneasy with her daughter's fascination with Jedi, her grandfather admired it. As he often told her that while Mandos frowned on Jedi, they were not to be overlooked. While many Mandos killed numerous Jedi, including the Death Watch and Violet Wing, Mandos were not always a match for Jedi as they had the Force. Afterwards, Roberta wished to become a Jedi herself. And when she and her mother were at Tatooine to pick up some supplies, she meet a Dragony named, Hanah Streaker, and the 2 became fast friends, but when Hanah was reported missing, Roberta assumed she was dead. Then one day, while Roberta was out a spot practicing her blaster targeting, she returned home to find her home in ruin, as she searched the whole place she found her grandfather barely alive as he told her to escape the home and to take care of herself. Where Roberta managed to stow away on a transport that flew far away from her home. At a space port, Roberta was walking aimlessly trying to find something for herself but nothing was coming. But then when a nearby shop was robbed, Roberta took action and caught the thief, who turned out to be a wanted criminal, and when the authorities came and took him away they paid Roberta his reward money. From that one event, Roberta became a bounty hunter, (but one to hunt down criminals that were wanted by the Republic and wanted alive.) As time went on, Roberta used most of her money to upgrade her armor and she even upgraded her jetpack with retractable wings (for more stability when flying). And then on one bounty hunt, she then found the criminal in question had an odd-looking, sword-like weapon in his things. Where she discovered it was a lightsaber (which was really a Darksaber). Which she took for herself, and then sometime later she even acquired a Lightwhip from another criminal. Then when she found a broken lightsaber in a run down town, she took it and used it's parts to build herself Lightsaber gauntlets. Then after getting herself plenty of money, she decided to journey out and try to find more adventure. Bio As her flights went on, she soon found herself on Cluster Prime, where she learned that Hanah Streaker was infact alive, as she then made a flight to Earth. Then later, in she meet with Personality Physical Appearance Roberta is an earth pony with a blue coat and fiery orange and hot magenta hair with Dark Magenta eyes. Who wears purple colored Mandalorian armor and golden gauntlets. Brown shoulder holsters, brown belt, and leg holsters. And also wears a custom made jetpack with retractable wings and mounted rocket launchers Skills and Abilities Fighting Skills: Marksmanship: Flight: Lightsaber Combat: Main Weaponry *2 WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistols *Desert Eagle Mk VII pistols *Sawn-off M79 grenade launchers *Lightsaber Gauntlets *Lightwhip *Darksaber Trivia *Roberta makes her appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Avengers 4. *Roberta then guest stars in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fast and the Furious, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of 2 Fast 2 Furious, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fast & Furious, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fast Five, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fast & Furious 6, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Furious 7, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fate of the Furious, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alien vs. Predator, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rocky, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rocky II, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rocky III, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rocky IV, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rocky V, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rocky Balboa, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Creed, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Total Recall, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight, Gallery Roberta_Bravo_(without_her_helmet).png|Roberta (without her helmet) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Ponies Category:OC ponies Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies Category:Mandalorians Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Orphans Category:Gunners Category:Bombers Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Darksabermen Category:Whip-Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventure Allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders